Mortal
by PsionicRain
Summary: What if a mortal had stumbled into Camp Half-Blood just before the battle of Manhattan? What if this mortal had been blessed by a god? don't want to give to much away so read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Why hello there. well. this is my first story. sooooooo. I hope you like it. Im not Rick Riordan. if I was I would be writing Blood of Olympus right now. (HURRY UP RICK!)**

* * *

Kyle ran. He ran as fast as he could. He knew he had to. Or else they would catch up. The monsters. They wanted to catch him. He was not sure why. They had always left him alone before now. They never bothered him. But now they wanted to catch him. So he had to run.

He had to get to the camp.

A guy that claimed to be a Greek god had told him where to go. A camp near New York. A camp where he would be safe. The god, who claimed to be Hephaestus, gave him one wish to help him on his journey. Kyle had handed the god a list of weapons and asked if they could all be included in this wish. The god had smiled and agreed. So Kyle had weapons. A lot of them.

Two leather bands were on his wrists. One concealed a blade. The other concealed a mechanism that shot extremely sharp darts. He carried a flashlight, at least that's what it looked like. When Kyle opened the battery compartment, the light expanded into a full sized bronze halberd. On his back he had two swords. These were steel with just a bronze edge. The swords were thin and one sided. And the handles could be put together to make a staff weapon with a blade on each end. And Kyle had learned how to use all of them.

But there were too many monsters. Snake ladies kept coming. Giant black dogs appeared out of nowhere to attack him. Every once in a while a giant would try to eat him. So Kyle had to run. Run to the camp, which was near. He could feel it.

So Kyle ran. He ran until he saw a lone pine tree standing on a hill with a dragon curled around the base. "The dragon will not hurt you." That's what the god said. So Kyle walked up to it. The dragon was sleeping. So he walked around the tree. And then he saw it. The camp. Twelve cabins. An arena. A large house. And many other buildings. Kyle smiled. He had made it.

Suddenly he felt a pain at the base of his skull. He tried to fight the black out. He just made out a face before he gave in. Grey eyes, surrounded by blonde curls. Then everything was gone.

* * *

**so there you go. this Is going to be fairly long. im kinda introducing a new character into the series starting after the Battle of the Labyrinth. its just before TLO. so the camp is preparing for war. so there is pretty much all you need to know. im going to be following the basic timeline of the books. it'll just be a little bit different because of my OC. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter 2. sorry about the short first chapter. I kinda just wanted to end it there though. Didnt realize how short it was. anyway. on with teh story. (im not Rick so i dont own anything in this story other than Kyle)**

* * *

Annabeth:

When somebody just walks up Half-Blood hill and looks down at the camp, you don't just stand there and hope they are a friend. You smack them in the back of the head with the hilt of your weapon. So that's what Annabeth did.

As the boy was trying to fight off passing out, Annabeth did a quick once over of him. Tall, dark hair, green shirt, dark blue jeans, a flashlight in a loop in his jeans, two strange looking leather straps around his wrist, and two swords crossed on his back, silver with an edge of bronze.

Suddenly Annabeth heard growling. Eyes widening, she whipped around and found herself face to face with a hellhound the size of a small car. Immediately she dropped into a combat stance. Knife in hand she quickly dispatched the monster, and it dissolved into shadows.

Annabeth looked around and saw something that made her skin crawl. There were monsters everywhere. Dracaenae were moving in formations. Hellhounds leapt from one shadow to another. Laistrygonians picked up boulders and trees, looking like they were trying to find something, or _someone_.

Annabeth looked at the boy crumpled below her and made a split second decision. She grabbed the boy by his legs and started dragging him to camp. To the Big House. It was probably stupid and would endanger the whole camp, but she had no other choice. It was either bring him in camp, or let him get eaten by monsters. So camp it was.

Kyle:

When he woke up he was in a soft bed, covered in a blanket. It felt nice. It had been so long since he had slept in a bed. Kyle tried to get up but he fell down almost immediately. So he just sat on the side of the bed and took in his surroundings. He was in a room that looked like an infirmary. There was a chair beside his bed and nothing else remarkable about the room. When he looked outside he could see green hills, woods and a lake, and he thought he could catch a whiff of strawberries.

Before Kyle could do anything else, a man walked in. Well. Sort of a man. From the waist up he was. But below that he was a magnificent white stallion. Kyle didn't even look surprised. It took a lot to surprise him anymore. Centaurs were not the weirdest thing he's seen in the past while.

Before Kyle could say anything the centaur spoke. "Who are you? Why are you here? Do you work for Kronos?"

Kyle smiled. _Straight to the point. I like this centaur _he thought. "My name is Kyle. I'm here because a god told me to come here. And no I don't work for Kronos. My turn. What's your name? Although I'm pretty sure I know it. Where are my weapons? And who is the girl that hit me when I got here?"

The centaur regarded him with brown eyes that looked like they had seen everything. Finally he spoke. "My name is Chiron. Your weapons have been confiscate d for the time being. And you will meet Annabeth soon enough. For now know that you are among friends. And nobody will hurt you."

Kyle smiled to himself. They hadn't taken all of his weapons. The blade was still on his wrist and his flashlight was still attached to his jeans. They only took the swords. "So what are you doing with my swords? Are they just locked away somewhere or are you melting them down?" Kyle asked with a smirk.

Chiron frowned at this and said "the Hephaestus cabin is examining them. They were intrigued. They had never seen blades like that before. They are not Greek." He narrowed his eyes in suspicion "where did you get them?"

Kyle smiled and said "Hephaestus met me on the road one day and offered to give me one wish for the "great battle" as he called it. So I asked for weapons. And no. they aren't Greek. Don't like Greek blades. Never have. The swords are based on Japanese blades. My flashlight is a halberd from the middle ages. And I may or may not have a dagger and a dart shooter in the bands on my wrists."

Chiron just smiled and nodded. "I thought as much. Annabeth! I know you're in here. Meet Kyle." Suddenly a girl materialized next to Chiron. A girl with grey eyes and blonde hair.

"Hey! You're the one that knocked me out!" Kyle yelled.

Annabeth just stared at him with her piercing grey eyes. He took that as a yes. "Annabeth. Show Kyle around camp. Introduce him to the Hermes cabin. That's where he will stay until he is claimed." Chiron said, ending the slightly awkward silence.

"NO!" Kyle yelled. "I can't stay in a cabin."

Chiron cocked an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"I'm a mortal."

* * *

**Kinda short again. But i think they will be getting longer as i go. i didnt really plan this story out to well. just got the idea one day and now im rolling with it. anyways. i hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Uh. Hi. **

**"HOLY ZEUS HE UPDATED!"**

**Yes. Yes I did. To be honest I had a really hard time getting up the motivation to keep writing. but its coming back. so I hope to get on a semi decent schedule. Also. I want to ask. Is it better if I keep doing the weird third person views ive been doing? Or should I go all out first person. I feel as though that might be easier. I don't know. Let me know what you guys think.**

**Do I look like Rick Riordan? I know. You cant see me. But the answer is no. I do not. So that must mean that I don't own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

Kyle:

They both stared at him in astonishment. He just sat their enjoying the looks on their faces. It was Annabeth who spoke first. "But. But. That's not possible! Mortals are not allowed in camp boundaries!"

Chiron just stood there. When he finally spoke he said "Was Hephaestus the only God you've met?"

Kyle gave him a strange look and said "No. He wasn't. I met a few others." And he left it at that.

Chiron simply nodded and said "Well then. Since you are not a demigod, you cannot stay in any of the cabins. You will have a guest room in the Big House. Your bag is in the corner. Annabeth will give you a tour of the camp later. Until then just rest. We would heal your wounds with ambrosia and nectar but I don't think that you would appreciate combusting so soon after getting here." And with that the centaur walked out of the room, leaving the intimidating girl with grey eyes alone with Kyle.

Annabeth:

While Chiron was talking, Annabeth took some time to study the boy she just saved. He had dark brown hair that was cut fairly short and there was a strange groove in his hair, Annabeth had no idea what it would be from, he was fairly well muscled, and had a dark tan, and Annabeth could not decide what colour his eyes were. They seemed to shift between blue, grey, and green. The grey wasn't as intense as her eyes, and the green was less brilliant than Percy's sea green eyes, but green all the same.

Percy. Annabeth thought about him every day. She thought about him even more when she didn't see him, which was a lot this summer. They had both been so busy preparing for Kronos's attack, which they all suspected was coming soon. She worried about him, because, even though she would never admit it to him, she really liked him. As more than a friend.

She hadn't even noticed that she was zoning out until she heard Chiron say that she would give the mortal a tour of camp. She mentally sighed. It was ALWAYS her job to be the tour guide. Well… Not always. But most of the time! Why couldn't Clarisse do it? Wait. That was a horrible idea. The poor new kid…

By the time she was done zoning out again Chiron had left and she was alone in the room with Kyle. He looked up at her and asked her "Could you pass my backpack please?" Annabeth looked around the room and saw a camouflage backpack sitting in the corner of the room. "Did you go through my stuff while I was out?" he asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

Annabeth cocked an eyebrow at him and said "No. why? Do you have something to hide?"

"Nope. Just don't like people going through my stuff. Almost all of it was gifts from… well. They were gifts." Annabeth just nodded and watched with interest as Kyle pulled out a phone (which demigods didn't use unless they wanted to broadcast an "EAT ME!" signal to all monsters) and a large pair of headphones. He slid the headphones on, and suddenly Annabeth realized what the groove in his hair was from. _Wow_ she thought _this guy must really like his music. _

"Well ill come by later to give you the tour, I guess." He simply nodded his head and cranked the music. Seriously. Annabeth could hear the music from outside of the room. She just shook her head and walked away, again thinking about Percy.

* * *

When Annabeth returned to Kyle's room, she could hear the music before she even got close to the room. When she looked inside, she saw Kyle fast asleep, even with the music blasting in his ears. Again, Annabeth had to shake her head at this guy. He seemed so strange for a mortal. When she had taken off her invisibility cap earlier, and appeared out of thin air, he didn't even flinch. He wasn't surprised to see that Chiron was a centaur. What does it take to surprise this guy?

Annabeth figured he had enough sleep, and she was eager to get the tour over with, so she tried to wake him up. She shook him, pinched him, yelled his name, but nothing worked. Then she realized that his music was still on. She reached for his headphones and began pulling them off. Immediately, Annabeth was pinned to a wall, with a blade at her throat. Annabeth was speechless. She had never seen somebody that was that deep in sleep, move that fast not even a minute later.

When she looked at Kyle she saw his eyes were a bit cloudy, and he looked confused. "Kyle?" she said gently. "It's me Annabeth. You're safe. You can let me away from the wall." His eyes cleared when he heard her voice.

"Oh gods. Annabeth I'm so sorry! Ah! The last person to try taking off my headphones while I was asleep was a telkhine. He uh. He didn't really last long." He muttered as he hid the blade back in its place, on his wrist.

"It's ok." Annabeth said as she was let away from the wall. "How long exactly were you on the run before you got here?" she asked suspiciously.

"Uh. What's the date?" he asked her.

"Uh. August 11th I think?"

"Holy Zeus. So. A little over a year then."

Annabeth's eyes widened in shock. "A year on your own? Well I guess you're a mortal so you don't really have to worry about monsters." At this Kyle laughed bitterly.

"No monsters. I wish. They were always after me. Apollo explained it to me. He said I was 'blessed by the gods' and Kronos wanted to turn me to his side. Apparently he thought I would be a valuable ally. But I really didn't feel like siding with monsters, and the guy that ate his own kids."

Annabeth was again shocked. "Wait. You met Apollo? WAIT! You were blessed by the gods?! But. You're just a mortal." That earned her a glare.

"Yea. Just a mortal. You know how many monsters have taunted me with that, only to be a pile of dust a couple seconds later? Too many to count. Anyways. Are you not supposed to give me the "Grand Tour"?"

Annabeth blinked a couple times. She had completely forgotten about that. "Uh yea. Guess we should get going, so we are done before dinner"

"Lead the way" Kyle said with a smirk

* * *

**So like I said at the beginning. I hope to make updates more regular. So... yea. Let me know what you think. until next time. **

**PsionicRain**


End file.
